Donnie's Condition
by Arikashika5985
Summary: Ever since the turtles were mutated, one of them was left very sick. His body isn't strong enough to endure intense training or go topside without at least a scarf. Donnie can easily catch a cold, come down with a bad fever, and so on. (Full summary inside)


Summary: Ever since the turtles were mutated, one of them was left very sick. His body isn't strong enough to endure intense training or go topside without at least a scarf. Donnie can easily catch a cold, come down with a bad fever, and so on. He's frustrated by his condition but doesn't let it control his life… much. With just a swift kick or punch, he could get knocked out and/or badly bruised.

Ch. 1

Ancient One

Splinter's beloved Master Yoshi fell by the claw of the Shredder. He had a plan to take his master's ashes back to Japan. Although, he had four five-year-old turtles that he took in after finding them as ordinary turtles covered in a green ooze as babies. One of them, however, was drowning in it.

As they grew, Splinter gave them names… and found out what was up with the turtle that was drowning in that ooze. One day, when the turtles were four years old, Donatello collapsed with a fever during balance training.

Splinter found the main things he could do without going overboard. One day in August, the rat took his sons (the turtles) with him to Japan. Leonardo kept an eye on Donatello, just because he was scared for him. Raphael and Michelangelo were also scared for their brother. Splinter couldn't leave them alone in the lair.

They stowed away on a plane to Japan. Mikey colored on a piece of paper as Raph took the crayon from him and broke it in two. Making Mikey cry. Leo and Donnie played in the box of hay.

Splinter heard someone coming and motioned for his sons to hide. They hid as a guard came into the loading bay. Looking around, he saw nothing but the stuff that was supposed to be there. He went back to his post as the little turtles came out of hiding.

"Donnie?" Leo asked, once they arose from the straw. Donnie didn't answer. He just sat there looking tired. He started falling over and fell out of the box.

Raph caught him in time, "Donnie? Master Splinter, he feels warm."

"Bring him here, my son," Splinter said. Mikey helped Raph bring their brother to their sensei. Splinter placed a hand on Don's head. "Hm… must be air sick," he said as he made a little bed. Mikey and Raph placed their brother on the bed as Leo came over, nearly in tears.

"Relax, my son. Donatello just needs some rest. Do not worry," Splinter told them, softly. They stayed by their brother for the rest of the trip.

The plane landed after a few hours. Donnie was still asleep, so Raph volunteered to carry him. Leo helped him get Donnie on his back as Splinter carried his master's ashes.

They had to rush off the plane before someone saw them. On the way to their destination, the brothers took turns carrying their sleeping brother.

Leo was carrying him now as they arrived at someone's house. The person was home too. A short chubby old man was taking down his laundry. He jumped a little when he saw Splinter.

"What? A giant rat?" he had gasped. Turning away, he told him to leave.

"Please, Ancient One. I know I may seem strange, but it is I. Splinter," Splinter told him softly.

"What?!" the old man gasped turning around. "You're the rat Tang Shin kept as a pet? Then Yoshi kept you? Tell me, how is my Yoshi these days?"

Splinter's ears drooped as his eyes gave off sadness. "I am sorry. He has been slain," he told him. The old man, known as the Ancient One, gasped softly. Then said, "Come. Let us burry him next to the woman he loved."

That's the moment when the young turtles began shouting for their father. Splinter placed the jar down and rushed over to his sons in the garden intersection. "Father! Donnie's gone cold! Donnie's gone cold!" they shouted in fear.

"Hm…" Splinter turned towards the Ancient One. "Ancient One, please. May I trouble you for a warm blanket for my son?" The Ancient One looked at the turtle who was asleep and breathing slightly heavily. "Come inside," he said, heading inside the house.

"My sons, come," Splinter said softly, standing up. The Ancient One made a little bed on the floor. Telling the three little turtles to place the other one on it. They did that as the old man placed a warm blanket over him.

"Thank you, Ancient One," Splinter said with a small smile.

"Not at all. I could sense something not right with this little kame. Stay as long as you need, Splinter," said the Ancient One. Splinter sighed softly after a while. Donnie warmed up a bit as his breathing slowly got back to normal. He opened his eyes slightly to see his brothers beside him.

"Raph… Leo… Mikey…?" Donnie asked softly.

"Donnie!" they cried, happy to see him awake. They stayed beside him, not letting him sit up yet.

Around the same time, at a little grave behind the house, Splinter and the Ancient One buried Yoshi's ashes next to Tang Shin's grave. They put a grave marker for him next to hers. Paying their respects to both of them before they started back to the house.

"Tell me Splinter. What is truly wrong with you little kame?"

"Well," Splinter sighed softly as his ears drooped in sadness again. "After Master Yoshi… I wondered the sewers and found the four cover in some strange… ooze. Three were exposed to it less than their brother. He was practically drowning in it."

"Ah, I see. Too much exposure," said the Ancient One as he scratched his small beard. "Is he always sick?"

"I'm afraid so. Not exactly all the time, though," Splinter told him.

They entered the house to find two of the young turtles being goofy. Splinter looked over towards the bed to find Donatello resting his head on Raphael's lap watching Leonardo and Michelangelo acting like idiots. It made Donnie giggle to watch his brothers behave like this.

Splinter smiled, happy to see Donnie awake and the others cheering him up. Darkness fell on the serene land as the four little turtles slept upstairs. All huddled together. Feeling safer like that.

All of them slept peacefully that night. However, Splinter didn't know if Donnie could handle a flight back to New York. He was afraid of going back on a boat, for Donnie could get sea sick. He was torn between what to do to get home.

That morning, during a nice breakfast, the Ancient One spoke. "Splinter-san, you may take that blanket with you. It will help your little kame. You can turn it into anything you wish or leave it as it is."

"Ancient One… thank you," Splinter smiled. After breakfast, they went off to the airport to stow away back home.

With the blanket, Donnie was alright – slightly – on the return trip. He still got air sick, but not as much. Once they got underground and back to their lair… the four turtles went to bed.

...

Not exactly what someone would expect from me right? Well I got the idea from reading through a comic on deviantart. I already talked to the guy and its alright with 'em for me to write this story.

enjoy ^_^


End file.
